This invention relates to new and useful improvements in pastry or dough moulds, particularly moulds adapted for use for the preparation of such food as perophy although it can be used to form other foods in which a circle or rectangle of pastry or dough receives a filling with the dough or shell being folded over upon the filling and may be used for other non-food uses.
Conventionally, the pastry or dough has first to be cut into the desired shape and filling has to be placed on one half thereof. The other half of the pastry or dough is then folded over, after the edges have been moistened, and the edges pressed together in order to seal the dough around the edges thus enclosing the filling within the pocket so formed. Such operations are extremely time consuming and require considerable skill in order that sufficient filling is enclosed yet not too much filling that spillage occurs.